Drabbles on Dribbling
by MiataCatashi
Summary: Just a few yaoi drabbles on our favorite boys inspired by different songs.Will keep adding more later when inspiration hits.
1. Aikawa's Beautiful

Different little yaoi drabbles inspired by different songs. Will add more later when inspiration hits.

* * *

**Fujiwara x Aikawa**

He could never wish to be with anyone as gorgeous as Aikawa. The moment Fuji saw the boy soaring through the air to that hoop, he knew right then and there that he had fallen in love with the former Tendouji star. Ever since then, every time he saw that stunning face his heart ached atrociously. Practically bleeding within the walls of his chest.

The other player was so beautiful. So hard to resist that some days Fujiwara wondered how he could manage to hold himself up day in and day out. He wanted to touch him, hold him close, feel the warmth of that smile. So badly that it hurt to think about at times. But that was absurd. The only one the small forward had eyes for was that Moritaka; his beloved "_pony-chan_".

Although that was to be expected, of course. Fate just never thought the two boys to be. If truth be told, fate was probably laughing in his face right about now for even considering having a chance with his teammate.

There was no way Fujiwara could mean to Aikawa what the other meant to him, but that never stopped him from dreaming. In fact, despite the contrary belief that the tall point guard spent most of his nights tossing and turning, his sleeping patterns actually remained pretty docile. A lot of the time, he couldn't wait to drift off, because in the realm of sleep, he at least stood a chance. Dreams of little Aika's hand running through his hair, resting on the back of his neck, and Aika's face pressed against his broad shoulder kept him from losing sleep, if not make him beg for more.

Sometimes, in his dreams, the first day he had laid eyes on him would replay.

Aikawa had peaked his interest right from the start. There was something special about him, he knew. The way he had first smiled at him (a complete stranger at the time) and the way the other somehow could see the long retired, once magnificent high flier that dwelled deep within Fuji's soul.

And who could forget that dunk?

The instant he had seen the boy fly up, brushing ever so slightly against his body, Fuji could've sworn he had seen an angel beside him in that air time moment. A moment that he would never forget. A moment burned into his long term memory until the day he died. That moment of being so close, face-to-face, barely a breath away, was his heaven, would always be his heaven. Light from every window had cast its gaze on them, as if the light too could not look away from the beauty that was Aikawa and Fuji was merely captured in its sight along with him. And just as they were coming back down to earth, there was that smile again. That smile that could make the tough, headstrong captain melt like butter. From that day on, he could easily say that his life had become perfect. Aika had made it perfect by simply existing.

But like all dreams, his fantasies always came to an end. Forcing him to face the truth.

The truth that he would never.

Never.

**_Never_** be with Aikawa.


	2. Eyes

**Miura x Ishi **

Those cold eyes were on him. They were always on him. Like a curse. In his dreams, on his mind ever day, every night. Invading every god damn crevice of his brain with no way to escape. It was like Miura knew what he was doing to him. That sly grin he caught on the court from the corner of his eye, those slim fingers gracing his neck as he ran passed him during a practice. Teasing him. Torturing him shamelessly as if it were nothing but a sick little game. It was driving him crazy! Absolutely insane. And those stupid glances were making him lose himself. Glances that seemed to be directed only towards him. Those eyes almost swallowing him, making him stutter and stumble over his own feet like a helpless mass of jell-o, robbing him blind of everything in less than a second. Damn Miura was turning him into one of those love sick girls from the bleachers. None of the ones the blond dated were able to tame him either from what Ishi heard. But he wasn't like them. He wouldn't go chasing after the guy like that! He couldn't. It wasn't even guaranteed that his feelings would be reflected! Okay, not really feelings…more like obsessions…alright, maybe things that were less wrong sounding. Hell, it just wasn't worth it.

"Hey, Miura!!!"

Ishi quickly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and slammed him against the closest wall, crushing his lips together with the others.

Lips soft, delectably soft in fact, flush tight against his own. Moist, causing electricity to jolt every sensory with delicious pleasure, while also holding the faintest taste of Gatorade and Nutrigrain bar…

The whole time those golden-honey eyes kept staring at him right in the face. Not a flinch, not even within the heart stopping, fear stricken moment when Ishi finally pulled away.

Miura smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Grr, shut it!"

The brunet was quick to silence the other with a rougher kiss than the last. This time he made sure to slip the blond a tiny smidgen of tongue action to coax out scrumptious moans that made Ishi's whole body tingle with excitement.

Okay, so maybe it was just a little worth it.

* * *

I checked on different episodes. Miura's eye color kept changing! First they're blue, then they're brown, then hazel. So I decided to go with what his eyes are like a majority of the time and a color that went with the song I was listening to. This story was kinda OOC on Miura's part though ^^;.


End file.
